hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dong Shan Cai's father
Dong (Chinese: 董; pinyin: Dǒng) was the father of Dong Shan Cai. Him and his wife were married for over twenty years. He also held a job as a junior officer at a company since around the time he married.Episode 1, Meteor Garden He was later fired and moved away from Taipei to become a fisherman. Biography Early life Dong grew up poor and often had to sell his own blood for money. At one point, he was hospitalized for anemia after selling too much blood.Episode 2, Meteor Garden He later married his wife, Yue, around the same time he began working as a junior officer at a company about twenty years prior. The two had one daughter together named Shan Cai. Shan Cai's college years Shan Cai was sent to study at the expensive and elite, Ying De Academy. All of the family's money went to Shan Cai's tuition and rent for their modest home, thus money was tight. After the rich Dao Ming Si visited their home, Dong and his wife encouraged Shan Cai to pursue a relationship with him.Episode 3, Meteor Garden Dong was later fired from his job. They were unable to afford rent and were forced to move into a small one-room apartment. Shan Cai's parents once again expressed their wish for her to marry someone rich in order to lift the family out of poverty.Episode 7, Meteor Garden Dong borrowed one million dollars from a loan shark. He used all of it on the lottery and lost. His wife found out and threatened divorce, which he agreed to. However, she quickly withdrew the threat out of love. Shan Cai went to Dao Ming Si and borrowed the money from him. The family's debts were cleared, since Si refused to allow Shan Cai to pay him back.Episode 8, Meteor Garden After some time, Dong was unable to find a job in Taipei. Him and his wife decided to move to a fishing village, and left Shan Cai behind so she could continue her studies.Episode 11, Meteor Garden However, Dong was prone to seasickness and was mostly unsuccessful at fishing.Episode 12, Meteor Garden Him and his wife rented a small room in the village. They worked as much as they could, but still accumulated a large amount of debt with their other villagers. The two of them would also brag about having a "rich son-in-law", meaning Si.Episode 14, Meteor Garden When Shan Cai visited them, the villagers confronted them about their debts. At that point, Shan Cai informed that she and Si had broken up. They realized they would have to face the music, but were rescued by Hua Ze Lei, who paid off their debts. Shan Cai returned to Taipei with Lei and her parents said goodbye.Episode 15, Meteor Garden Physical appearance Dong was a slightly overweight, middle-aged father. He had jet black hair, a similar color to his daughter's. His hair was cut close to the scalp on the sides and just a little longer on top. Personality and traits Dong was shown to be very loud and often told jokes that no one understood or laughed at. He was not very ambitious, which disappointed his wife, who wished for him to be promoted. Despite this and almost constant bickering, they had a good relationship and were very affectionate toward each other. His dream was to be rich through his daughter marrying into a wealthy family. Behind the scenes *He is portrayed by Taiwanese actor and television host, Dong Zhi Cheng in Meteor Gardenhttp://www.cts.com.tw:80/prog/drama/meteorgarden/fp02.htm (Chinese) and Meteor Garden II. Dong shares his last name with his character. *Lin Peng plays Shan Cai's father in the ''Meteor Garden'' remake. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:Dong family